<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still My Kid by gaitwae (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762620">Still My Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gaitwae'>gaitwae (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gaitwae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Tony have a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still My Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“H-hey… Mr. Stark?” Peter Parker carefully stepped toward Tony — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iron Man </span>
  </em>
  <span>— his lifelong hero. It was weird to think that, somehow, in some way, Tony Stark actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, or thought he was talented and smart enough to handle being Spider-Man. It made his whole body tingle with a soft feeling, one he hadn’t felt since the last time he saw Uncle Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was dumb, maybe it was immature, but he wanted to hear someone say </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m proud of you, Pete.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tony lifted his head up from whatever he was working on. He had big shiny goggles sitting on his forehead, and the light from his Arc Reactor shone through his shirt and spilled out onto his surroundings. His messy hair and tired eyes gave away a rough estimate of how long he had been sitting on the bench. Peter swallowed thickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, kid?” he asked, grinning at him. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-can we talk, Mr. Stark?” He fiddled with the mask in his hands; he had worn his suit on the way over, and he didn’t want to talk to Tony with the mask on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” He set his tinkerings down. Tony leaned against the counter and turned to Peter. “What’s buggin’ you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you want me to be your… your ward? S-spider-Man?” Peter felt the lump in his throat start to form, his temperature rise, his hands start to itch. It was completely stupid to start to feel emotional, especially so soon, but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t know why, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know why. “Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, besides my stupid powers from a dumb bug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, what are you talking about? Why wouldn’t I want you as my ward?” Tony straightened, walking over to Peter. “Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing happened, Mr. Stark,” he mumbled, bowing his head to avoid meeting Tony’s eyes. “I’m still just a silly kid…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you may be a silly kid,” Tony said with a grin, “but you’re also still my kid. And you’re the best Spider-Man I can think of. I wouldn’t want anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Mr. Stark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony set a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Really.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>